


Bound by Earth

by Ensign_do



Category: Mother 1 | EarthBound Zero | EarthBound Beginnings, Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Angst and Feels, Character Death, Depressing, F/M, I came up with this on a wim here and I dont know how., M/M, Mother AU, Psychic Abilities, This is very depressing, Tragedy, idk - Freeform, im lazy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-07 12:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ensign_do/pseuds/Ensign_do
Summary: Summaries are spoilers, and im too lazy to add one





	Bound by Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading my first story I've ever wrote in English! I was inspired to make this little au thing by a few friends and some things. I decided to try and write it out in a multi chapter story :O!  
> This is just a warning, there is a lot of major character death in here, and the story focuses on the ship Lloydten at times when most necessary! Tends to swap P.O.Vs too! Please leave some critique so I could improve! Also if you never read the manga, Ninten's real name is Ken! but for this story Kennethan is his middle name, So its Ninten Kennethan (Ken) Doe!

 

 

 

 

**The lights... It was all I saw before...the world went dark... everything tuned out for what seemed like days.**

**_The impact destroyed my home._ **

**_  
_ I could hear their screams... Mom...Mimmie...**

  
**_"Ninten! Ninten help us! It hurts! Mom has been crushed!"_**  
**_"Ninten!? Where are you! Are you leaving us to die!?"_**  
**_"How could you!"_**

...

** Prologue: It happened so fast. **

**Ninten P.O.V **

 

           I woke up abruptly in a cold sweat, tears were streaming down my face. _"The same...damn nightmare..."_  He thought to himself. His own voice in his head seemed to drown out the background noise of the forest he was in. _"Now I remember...wait a minute..."_  He looked around in a panic. "Minnie! Where's Minnie!?" he said aloud. He about got up when he heard a faint shuffle. By the fire, was his only sister left. Minnie, his dear younger sibling, painful memories of that ill-fated day keep coming back to him. Minnie was asleep, although she too is most likely grieving over her lost twin and mother as well. He sighed he took of his cap, running a hand through his jet-black hair. He tried to process the events that happened earlier today, that were sure to leave mental scars. He started to remember, vivid images appeared in a chronological fashion. almost as if we were watching a movie of the events that happened 3 days ago. If it wasn't for his quick thinking, the explosion could've got to them too. As soon as he heard the explosions, he wasted no time heading underground. Luckily it held up for a good amount of time, before being flooded a day after. He and Minnie had escaped the explosions, but when they got home, a blazing fire was engulfing his home. Screams from both Minnie and the house...

**Pop...!**

 

**Crrrrck...!**

 

**Psss...**

**3rd person P.O.V **

          _The drywall and the wood complained and groaned as the fire roared. That's when Ninten heard something different than the crackling... sickening sounds, sounds of agony and cries from something living. Suddenly a grotesque_ ** _CRASH!_** _rang though the open space as a part of the roof had caved in from the lack of support. The screams from the house got louder, and suddenly...they stopped. Ninten clenched his fists running towards the inferno, but before he could come to any harm Minnie gripped his shirt. He turned and saw Minnie's eyes, she was petrified, shaking, she looked like she was on the brink of tears. Behind Ninten, another loud crash was heard, more of the house had crashed down, sending debris flying at high speeds towards Ninten and Minnie, Ninten noticed and hugged Minnie, shielding her from the smoke cloud and debris._

Ninten shook his head, those vibrant pictures faded away from his mind. He didn't notice the tear tracks were still there, as he was crying over those memories that played in his mind over and over. It's all his fault, he should've been there, they shouldn't have left their family to go get some groceries. Ninten would've saved them, all of them, his family would've been okay, only if he was there. He blamed himself for their deaths, cursing the fact he has ever left them alone, perhaps they could've gone with Ninten and Minnie for groceries and they could've escaped together, as a family still whole. But alas it was not the case. They were gone, passed on. The screams of anguish proved it.

 Ninten didn't realize he was staring intently into the fire while he reminisced.  He looked to the sky, trying to spot that big blood red moon that indicated the night. Without that moon, time would be null, voided, a once-was concept of schedules turned into nothing. The sky was an eternal inky red and black, barely any light though it as if the whole world was covered in a sheet of smog. Acid rain showers happened regularly as the days go on, so they had to take cover quickly under anything that seem stable enough.

 

** Ninten P.O.V **

         I sighed, my head was killing me. I gazed up at the forsaken sky, is it morning already? I don't see the moon. I got up from by spot by the tree and averted my gaze from the sky to my sister, who was still asleep as it seems. I made my way over to her spot trying to make the least amount of noise possible, yeah dumb I know because I’m gonna have to wake her up anyway, but she needs as much sleep as she can get, the city of Podunk was very far since we don't have a bike or car, some sort of vehicle would be super convenient and useful to us! Ugh, my luck is terrible.

  
"Minnie, hey Minnie, time to wake up, we have to get to Podunk before the day ends." I say softly to her, shaking her ever so slightly. Minnie was murmuring some unintelligible spur of words that I really didn't seem to mind of. I backed away once she sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and stretching as if it was a normal day, a huge wave of nostalgia hit me as I remembered waking her up for her first day of school back in the simpler days when everything was normal. I miss those days, even if it has only been a few days since all hell broke loose!

I lifted her up a bit she could stand up without any trouble, she was kind of swaying, so she was probably still tired. I knelt down to her height, putting my hands onto her shoulders, "Are you okay Minnie? Did you sleep well...? Any nightmares or-" I trailed off a bit when I saw Minnie was thinking. I really didn't know if dreams were hard to remember for most people.

"W-well... I had a dream of mom... and you, and Mimmie too! We were...enjoying dinner and... and then the house caught fire... a-and.." Minnie didn't dare to finish it, my eyes widened, and I looked away before hugging her tightly while patting her back. Soothing her slightly. The last thing I want to see is my poor sister crying over their deaths...  _that I could've prevented_  
"I-I...I really miss them Ken..." she was stuttering, I was afraid she was going to cry but she was hugging me back tightly, I sighed, and smiled as I ruffled her hair a bit.

"I do to... but we have to keep living... for them and for ourselves, you are strong, yeah? We will get through this..." I said calmly hoping to reassure her that everything will be okay. Standing back up I walked over to our backpacks, they were full of things key for surviving. Water, Food that we are currently low on, a half-melted med-kit with band-aids, antiseptics, and some bug spray so they wouldn't get bit up by the weird ass insects in this forest, like how do mosquitoes survive in the damn apocalypse!? 

Still, somethings were better than no things. I packed all the resources back in the backpacks and hoisted the heaviest one on my back, grunting at the amount of pressure pressing onto my back. I then picked up the lighter one and got a hair brush out of the front pocket and made my way to Minnie. 

"Hey Minnie, turn around and undo your pigtails, okay?" I said nonchalantly, surprisingly she listened! Once her hair was let down, I finally noticed how greasy it was. It looked very unkempt, natty and full of tangles, obviously, since we haven't had a shower in three days and on top of that we've been running through the damn forest! I feel really bad for putting Minnie in this situation, but I'm glad she's a-okay and alive, unlike.... yeah nevermind! Moving on!

I gently brushed Minnie's rats-nest hair, careful to not pull at it (which I failed miserably on doing mind that) until it was silky smooth.. almost! Still very greasy and tangled but hey, now it looks like it WOULDN'T pull her scalp out if it accidentally got stuck on a branch or something. I then took her hair ties and tied her hair but up into those two pigtails. Though I'm no hairstylist, of course they were lopsided, we shared a quick laugh before she took them out and re-did them in PERFECT SYMMETRY?! Jesus- I never realized how good she was, I mean hell she didn't even have a mirror!

I got up again, helping her up once more. I picked up the lighter...-ish bag and handed it to her and she carried it on one shoulder. I pat her head gently.

"You ready to go Minnie? You're not forgetting anything right?" I asked her,she looked up at me and hummed.   
  
"I think I left my horse plush by the fire..." she said, I watched her make her way back to the fire and bend down to pick up a Pink and Red stuffed plush horse. I smiled, she always loved that stuffed animal...

I make a makeshift torch before whacking the fire out with a spare log we had, although its the end of the fucking world, I still don't want a damn forest fire! I then grab Minnie's hand and hold the torch with the other.

"Let's head out, stay by me okay?" I say with a quiver in my voice, I don't really deal well with the dark, but I know the general direction..

"Okay Ken..!"


End file.
